


Tacenda

by WishingOnWhishaw



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Breakfast, Denial of Feelings, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Hangover, Humor, M/M, Morning Kisses, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingOnWhishaw/pseuds/WishingOnWhishaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tacenda - (n.) things better left unsaid; matters to be passed over in silence.</p>
<p>Adam wakes up and finds Bruce has let himself into Adam's apartment. How or why he got there is as much of a mystery as the nature of their relationship.</p>
<p>written for a fic dialogue meme with the prompt: "That’s a good look for you." + grovic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tacenda

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray for obscure latin words which are vaguely relevant to the subtext of ones writing! Also, I got like 1K into writing this and realised I'd already written a fic about hungover!Bruce. Sorry? This one's a bit different, though. Hope y'all enjoy!

Adam’s relationship with Bruce is a mess, and that’s putting it politely as far as Adam’s concerned. They’ve gone from colleagues to friends and now they’re something akin to friends with benefits, but they’ve never actually talked about any of it, so Adam’s not sure what Bruce is to him. Except for a pain in Adam’s ass, which is all Adam can see him as at the moment.

Adam has never before felt regret about giving someone a key to his apartment. He certainly hadn’t expected to regret giving Bruce, of all people, a key. He was over at Adam’s place regularly; it made sense for him to have his own key, just for the sake of convenience. Adam had thought he could trust Bruce not to do anything stupid. Apparently he was somewhat mistaken on that front.

He stands now, leaning in the doorway which leads out onto his balcony. Adam’s arms are folded across his chest, and he’s looking down at Bruce, who is passed out on the floor. The floor of Adam’s balcony. Oh, and Bruce is also practically naked. This was not how he’d expected his Sunday morning to go. Adam stretches his leg out, nudging Bruce in the side with his foot.

“Hey, sleeping beauty,” Adam calls, speaking a little louder than strictly necessary and continuing to jostle Bruce with his foot. The sleeping form on the floor moves in response, and Bruce scrunches his face up into a frown before he even opens his eyes.

“Wha’s up?” Bruce slurs, still groggy from sleep, turning towards the sound of Adam’s voice.

“Not you, apparently,” Adam deadpans. Bruce finally blinks his eyes open, groaning at the bright light of the California sun which makes his head throb.

“Adam?” He questions, brow furrowed in confusion. Adam watches on with mild amusement as Bruce looks up at him, then looks around, bewildered. “Where am I?”

“You’re on my balcony,” answers Adam.

“Okay… Why?”

“You tell me, man,” Adam shrugs. “I didn’t even realise you were here.” Bruce groans dramatically, scrubbing at his face with both of his hands. He’s sitting up now, but his head is still pounding, and trying to piece together the events of the previous night are only making his pain worse. When Bruce moves his hands away again, he finally catches sight of himself, and realises he’s severely underdressed.

“Where are my clothes?” Bruce asks, looking around in the hopes that he will find them.

“I have no idea,” Adam tells him honestly. He can’t help but grin a little at the sight of Bruce, sat on the floor, confounded by his own actions. He’s wearing nothing but his boxers, his clothes are nowhere in sight, and Bruce’s face and chest are decorated with bright neon body paint. He’s quite a sight to behold.

“I’m naked and hungover,” groans Bruce, holding up his arms towards Adam, who takes the hint and moves to pull Bruce up off the floor.

“And you’re covered in paint,” Adam adds, laughing as he helps Bruce to his feet.

“I am‽” Bruce exclaims, looking down to see the bright colours smeared clumsily across his skin. “Oh my god. Adam, can I use your shower?”

“You wanna wash it off? But that’s such a good look for you!” Teases Adam, still holding Bruce’s hands as he smirks.

“Ha ha,” Bruce says sarcastically. “Good one, Kovic.”

“I’m serious! You should take your clothes off and paint yourself like this more often. It’s very flattering,” Adam laughs, fuelled by the unimpressed look Bruce is giving him.

“If I weren’t so hungover, I’d call you out on the fact you want me to take my clothes off more often,” Bruce sighs, dropping Adam’s hands and giving him the best pleading look he can manage. “But I really do just want to shower. Please, Adam?”

“Yeah, sure. Come on,” Adam says, walking back into his apartment and gesturing for Bruce to follow him. They head back inside together, and Adam stops in his kitchen. “You know where to go, right?”

“Yeah, I got it,” answers Bruce with a nod. Adam mirrors the action, waves in the general direction of his bathroom.

“Go ahead, I’ll get some clothes for you to put on when you’re out,” Adam instructs with a soft smile. Bruce shoots him a grateful look before going to bathroom. Adam waits until he hears the lock click and the water start running before he moves, heading to his bedroom. He pulls out a clean pair of boxers, a T-shirt and some shorts for Bruce to put on when he’s done, lays them out on the bed and then returns to the kitchen.

Adam puts a pot of coffee on to brew and decides he may as well make breakfast for the both of them. Given Bruce’s hungover state, Adam decides on bacon and eggs. He puts the radio on and begins cooking, humming to himself as he moves about, preparing their breakfast.

He’s so caught up in himself that Adam doesn’t hear the shower go off, nor does he hear Bruce come back into the kitchen.

“Can I smell bacon?” Asks Bruce from behind him, and Adam jumps, startled by the voice.

“Oh!” He exclaims, looking in surprise at Bruce, who now stands wet and naked, save for the towel around his hips. It’s not a big deal; Adam’s seen Bruce like this before, but he’s surprised, that’s all. “Yeah, I thought I’d make us breakfast. You don’t have to have bacon though, I’ve got some cereal here too. Also, there’s coffee in the pot, and I left clothes on my bed for you.” Bruce grins at Adam’s slightly flustered explanation, and he moves further into the room, coming up behind Adam who’s gone back to tending the stove.

“God, I love you,” Bruce says, dropping a kiss onto Adam’s clothed shoulder. Adam hums absently, waving his spatula about.

“Yeah, sure. You’re only saying that because I made you breakfast and let you use my shower,” he retorts. “Go put some clothes on and stop dripping water over my floor.”

“I’d love you even if you weren’t making breakfast,” Bruce retorts. “The bacon is just a bonus.” Adam’s pretty sure Bruce is still a little drunk, and he’s not really ready to have this conversation. He flips a piece of bacon, trying to think of a suitable response to that. Luckily, he doesn’t need to, because some hot oil splashes up from the pan and there’s a sharp cry from over Adam’s shoulder. “Fuck!” Bruce exclaims, brushing at his chest where he was just burnt.

“I told you, go get dressed,” Adam chuckles. He turns around, pressing a quick kiss to Bruce’s lips and grinning at him. “The kitchen’s dangerous, and you’ve spent enough time with your shirt off already this morning. Me and your bacon will still be here when you get back.”

“Fine,” Bruce grumbles, reluctant to listen, but he knows Adam’s right. He gives Adam another chaste kiss on his lips, says: “I’ll be right back,” before turning and leaving the room. Adam shakes his head fondly and goes back to cooking.

He may not be quite ready to have an emotional discussion with Bruce about feelings and the nature of their relationship just yet, but Adam’s still going to enjoy his morning. When Bruce returns, Adam feels a fondness in his chest at the sight of Bruce in his clothes, and he plates up their eggs and bacon as Bruce pours them both a cup of coffee. It’s incredibly domestic, and Adam likes his Sunday mornings like this.

Later, he’ll ask Bruce what happened last night, where he went, what he remembers. He’ll question Bruce about why he slept on Adam’s balcony instead of his bed, or the couch, at least. They’ll laugh together and Bruce will admit that sharing a bed when they haven’t just slept together feels too intimate for whatever they have, and then they’ll both change the conversation again, because neither of them wants to cross that bridge just yet. Bruce will spend the day at Adam’s, playing Halo and watching shitty movies, and they’ll continue to ignore the elephant in the room, but enjoy each other’s company nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> the dialogue meme which prompted this fic [here](http://candykovic.tumblr.com/post/147157088104/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill). if you want to request something, hmu on [my tumblr](http://candykovic.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
